


Hormones

by Limebrus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hormones, M/M, Not A Very Serious Fic, also hint at mpreg, blame my bff, dont ask why jon/jojen is a thing, pregnant!Margaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limebrus/pseuds/Limebrus
Summary: Sansa had no idea a pregnancy would be this terrifying.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soshistorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/gifts).



> Don't take it too seriously lol

True terror.

It was the only way to describe the things happening. Sansa had thought true terror would be something more dramatic like falling out of a plane or being held at gunpoint. She had never even imagined she could also experience it at the hand of her wife. Sansa wanted nothing more than to run out of the house and seek shelter somewhere far away from her. She knew she couldn't do it, she couldn't abandon Margaery in such a manner, but she still felt the wish to.

Currently Margaery was wrecking the kitchen after she couldn't find any ice cream. Sansa had high tailed out of there before her wife would let her anger out on her as well and had sought refuge in the bathroom. She had just stood there as she heard the sounds of glass shattering and things thrown around.

And then it had turned eerily quiet. For ten minutes she hadn't heard a sound and it was terrifying. Sansa was afraid for her life. She was afraid Margaery would find out who had eaten the last bit of the ice cream. She regretted everything.

Her heart jumped to her throat when she saw the knob turning, immediately wanting to hit herself for forgetting to lock the door. She was doomed.

“Sansa!” 

Margaery was smiling brilliantly, her eyes bright. Sansa was confused.

“I've been looking all over for you, why were you in here?” Margaery had walked over to her and hugged her close. It was still weird for Sansa to feel the huge bump press against her whenever she held Margaery. 

“I'm... Uh. I don't know...?” Sansa answered, her voice almost squeaky. Shame swept through her being for being afraid of her own wife. The person she held most dear in this world. Well, until the twins were born.

“You're so silly,” Margaery laughed. “Now let's go to the bedroom. I'm really horny and you have to fix it.”

Sansa blinked, letting her wife drag her along. Ten minutes ago Margaery had been pissed and now she was horny?

-

“Margaery?” Sansa was bewildered. “What's wrong?” She rushed over to her weeping wife, hugging her tight and pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

“I miss Fluffy,” she cried, clutching desperately onto Sansa.

Fluffy?

“Who?”

Margaery wailed louder. “My teddy bear. I lost it when I was ten. I miss him so much.”

What the hell? Why was she crying about a teddy bear she lost ages ago? 

“Oh.” Was all Sansa dared to say and kept comforting her weeping wife. 

Fifteen minutes later Margaery was smiling widely and raiding the kitchen for some ice cream.

Too late Sansa realised she had forgotten to buy more ice cream. It was quite obvious what would happen and once again Sansa bailed to the bathroom, this time bringing her cellphone with me.

She called the first person she could think of. “Arya!”

“Sansa? What's wrong?” She sounded genuinely worried, which meant Sansa must have sounded more afraid than she thought she had.

“Margaery is trashing the kitchen again! She keeps going from one emotion to the next in seconds and I don't know what to do.”

Instead of getting sympathy or some helpful tips, all she got was laughter.

“You have to help me!” Sansa pleaded.

This caused Arya to laugh even louder and then she hung up. Offended, Sansa glared at the phone for a few seconds before slumping down on the floor defeated.

There was nothing she could do but wait for Margaery to change mood again and hope it would happen soon.

The doorbell rang, making Sansa jump up to her feet and hold her breath. 

Whoever stood outside their house right now could be in serious trouble and she needed to get there before Margaery did. 

Which she of course didn't and the door was already wide open, a smiling Jojen and a confused looking Jon standing outside.

Margaery turned her head. “Sweetie, we've got visitors!”

Sansa let out the breath she had previously held, relieved her wife was back into being cheerful. She walked up to her wife and put her arm around her waist. “What are you guys doing here?”

Jojen smiled even wider, his eyes twinkling as if he knew something she didn't. Which he probably did.

“Well, I thought it would be nice if I could have a chat with Margaery while you and Jon went out for a bit.”

Sansa could have kissed him. She really needed a day out. She loved Margaery so much, but her mood swings were taking a toll on her and she needed to relax a bit. And it also was long since she had been with Jon. She had missed him. 

“If it's okay with you,” Sansa asked her wife. Margaery quickly nodded.

“Great!” Jojen said and walked inside, holding his arm out so that the two could link their arms. They began walking into the living room as Sansa had quickly slipped on some shoes and headed out. “So tell me, what should I expect now that I'm pregnant?” was the last thing she heard before the door closed behind hear.

She quickly looked over at Jon as they started walking away from the house. “Jojen's pregnant?”

Jon bit his bottom lip and nodded.

“Huh.”

“That's all you're gonna say?” Jon asked, looking flabbergasted. “A man says he's pregnant and you're not even surprised or questioning it?” He was nearly hysteric and some passer-bys looked over at them.

Sansa shrugged, not surprised by Jon being hysteric. He has a habit of becoming hysteric where Jojen was concerned. “It's Jojen we're talking about,” she simply explained.

It seemed to calm Jon down and he sighed. “True.”

They walked in silence for a few minutes.

“Good luck.”

Jon blinked. “What?”

“On the pregnancy. You're in for a hell.”

Sansa took great pleasure in seeing Jon visibly paling and felt like her future had become much better. At least Margaery was at the end of her pregnancy and not the beginning.


End file.
